List of GAM Episodes
God Awful Movies Episodes 2015 Episodes # Miracle Man # No Greater Love # War Room # Left Behind (2000) # Left Behind 2: Tribulation Force # Left Behind: World at War # Brother White # Catching Faith # Last Ounce of Courage # The Lock In # Redeemed # A Thief in the Night # A Distant Thunder # Image of the Beast # Prodigal Planet # What If... # Silver Bells # Christmas Angel # Loving the Bad Man 2016 Episodes # Heaven's Door # Little Boy # What Would Jesus Do? # WWJD2: The Woodcarver # WWJD3: The Journey Continues # Christian Mingle # Unconditional # I'm In Love with a Church Girl # Risen # If Footmen Tire You, What Will Horses Do? # A Matter of Faith # Miracles from Heaven # Mercy Rule # God's Not Dead 2 # Revelation Road: The Beginning of the End # Revelation Road 2: Sea of Glass and Fire # The Black RIder: Revelation Road # Vultures of Horror # The Freedom of Silence # Second Glance # More than Chance # Rock: It's Your Decision # Saturday's Warrior # Cipher in the Snow/Johnny Lingo # The Book of Mormon Volume One: The Journey # God's Army # Leap # Leap 2: Rise of the Beast # Accidental Activist # Will a Man Rob God? # Day When Sun RIses In West # Vultures of Horror 2 # What the #@+! do we know? # Passion of the Christ # God's Not Dead # God's Club # The Unexpected Bar Mitzvah # Time Changer # Vaxxed # Confessions of a Prodigal Son # Wicked Vultures # Expelled: No Intelligence Allowed # I'm Not Ashamed # The Atheist Delusion # Holyman Undercover # King's Faith # Blood Freak # Apocalypse: Caught in the Eye of the Storm # Apocalypse 2: Revelation # Apocalypse 3: Tribulation # Apocalypse 4: Judgement 2017 Episodes # Christmas on Salvation Street # The Encounter # The Right to Believe # The Encounter 2: Paradise Lost # Wicked Vultures 2 # The Resurrection of Gavin Stone # The Fight Within # Me Again # Held for Ransom # Reggie's Prayer # The Shack # Old Fashioned # Divination # The Case for Christ # The Burning Hell # Don't Touch If You Ain't Prayed # End of Days # Heaven Bound # The Prophecy # The Prophecy II # The Prophecy 3: The Ascent # The Cross and the Switchblade # Love Different # The Mark Unleashed # Believe # Journey to the Sky # Bibleman: Defeating the Shadow of Doubt # The Mark # The Mark 2: Redemption # Creed of Gold # Dashavatar # Exit: The Appeal of Suicide # Agent Emes: The Fish Head # M 10.28 # Hangman's Curse # The Law Enforcement Guide to Satanic Cults # Agent Emes: Rabbi-napped # The Grim Reaper # The Passage to Zarahemla # The Appointment # The Life Zone # Let There Be Light # The Monster Project # Bal Ganesh # How Do I Love Thee? # Ten of the Top Scientific Truths of the Bible # The Star # Christmas with a Capital C # Christmas Gone Viral # Miracle on 34th Street # Without Reservation 2018 Episodes # Future Tense # Muhammed: The Last Prophet # Moment of Truth # October Baby # The Sobbing Stone # The Knight of Day # Samson # Invisible Enemies # Psalty the Songbook: Volume One # All the King's Horses # Paul: The Apostle of Christ # God's Not Dead: A Light in the Darkness # The T.R.U.T.H. About Dinosaurs # Bal Ganesh 2 # Bible Man: Silencing the Gossip Queen # Cries of the Unborn # The Beautiful Truth # The Moment After # The Moment After II: The Awakening # My Daddy is in Heaven # Joseph Smith: Prophet of the Restoration # The Doctrine of Grace # Are You The One? # The Singles Ward # God's Army 2: States of Grace # Bibleman -- Episode 1 # Sunday School Musical # Masterless # The Unmiracle # Bible Man Episode 4 # Voiceless # The Perfect Stranger # The Climate Hustle # New World Order # O.B.A.M. Nude # Where is Good? # Faith like Potatoes # God Friended Me # The Devil's Advocate # Loose Change # A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Moon # The Remaining # The Trump Prophecy # The Killing of Satan # Saved by Grace # Ember Days # The Last Straw # A Little Christmas Business # Joseph and Mary # Christmas Shoes # Wide Awake 2019 Episodes # My FIrst Miracle # Science Falsely So-Called # One More Round # Silence # The Laws of Eternity # The First Valentine/Love is For the Birds # The Missing Christians # Run the Race # The R.I.O.T. # Death of a Nation # Reefer Madness # Dead Man Rising # Unplanned # Flat Earth Clues (1-7) # Flat Earth Clues (8-14) # Breakthrough # The Fool # Gosnell: The Trial of America's Biggest Serial Killer # Over the Top # Alien Intrusion: Unmasking the Deception # Abby # Legacy: The Story of the Mormon Pioneers # The Other Side of Heaven # The Best Two Years # How Rare a Possession # Father, Son, and Holy Moses # Beyond and Back # The Mystical Laws # Deadly Attraction # Amerigeddon # Shark Exorcist # 7 Reasons # Come What May # Overcomer # What the Health # The Healing Patreon Bonus Episodes # Batman v. Superman # Pixels # Matrix: Revolutions # Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull # The Happening # Leprechaun in the Hood # ThanksKilling # The Star Wars Christmas Special # Super Mario Bros. # Street Fighter # Episode One: The Phantom Menace # The Wicker Man # XXX3: The Return of Xander Cage # The Last Airbender # Transformers: The Last Knight # Little Nicky # Furious 7 # The Gingerdead Man # Power Rangers: The Movie # From Justin to Kelly # 50 Shades Darker # Ghostrider # Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot # Steel # Double Team # Broken Arrow # Birdemic # Deep Blue Sea # The Core # Slender Man # Bird Box # Twilight # Dirty Dancing # Blood Sport # Godzilla (1998) # June Bonus (in July) Primary Debates Part 1 # Ghost Shark # Democratic Primary Debates Part 2 Special Collections Live Shows # Passion of the Christ # Expelled: No Intelligence Allowed # The Right to Believe # The Burning Hell # Journey to the Sky # The Grim Reaper # The Passage to Zarahemla # Ten of the Top Scientific Truths of the Bible # Loose Change # A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Moon # Science Falsely So-Called # Breakthrough # Amerigeddon Holiday/Christmas movies # Silver Bells # Christmas Angel # Christmas on Salvation Street # Let There Be Light # The Star # Christmas with a Capital C # Christmas Gone Viral # Miracle on 34th Street # Saved by Grace # The Last Straw # A Little Christmas Business # Joseph and Mary # Christmas Shoes # The First Valentine/Love is For the Birds Mormon Movie Month # Saturday's Warrior # Cipher in the Snow/Johnny Lingo # The Book of Mormon Vol 1: The Journey # God's Army # Joseph Smith: Prophet of the Restoration # The Doctrine of Grace # Are You The One? # The Singles Ward # God's Army 2: States of Grace Pre-GAM Movies # Fireproof # Left Behind # TBD Category:Information